


Gelato a cucchiai

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: Cori per voce sola [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, angst (di sicuro), genitori, incomunicabilità, tragedie (forse)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	Gelato a cucchiai

Cercherò di ricordare. Non è facile.

Stavo tornando a casa, quella sera.

Lei mi aveva telefonato in ufficio, per chiedermi di portarle del gelato e dei sottaceti.

Del gelato di pesca.

Avrà invitato degli amici, mi sono detto.

Lo faceva spesso. Le piaceva divertirsi.

Ma a scuola andava bene. Era una brava figliola.

Quella sera mi sono fermato in drogheria, per comperarle quello che mi aveva chiesto. Le ho preso anche delle patatine fritte. Ne andava pazza. Ma poi mi ha detto che non le piacevano più.

Si cambia, mi ha detto con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. Niente resta com’era.

Mi sono un po’ stupito, devo dirlo. A quindici anni che ne vuoi sapere di cambiamenti?

Lo so, lo so. E qualcuno che non si aspetta i cambiamenti avrà da stupirsi, nei prossimi giorni.

E sempre con quel sorriso. Era davvero allegra.

Il giorno dopo è tornata a casa con un’aria strana. Sembrava infelice, e anche arrabbiata, e spaventata. E sembrava anche molto decisa.

Ho capito tutto quando ha tirato fuori il gelato dal frigo.

Si è messa a mangiarlo con un cucchiaio grande, poi ha fatto una smorfia ed è scoppiata a piangere.

Certo, era chiaro. Aveva deciso di andare dal dentista.

No, non mi aveva visto. Io ero nell’altra stanza.

I giorni dopo è stata molto meglio. Non tanto allegra, si capisce, ma tranquilla.

Solo una volta si è arrabbiata, quando le ho letto una notizia che c’era sul giornale, di un ragazzo che si era diplomato e che avrebbe fatto un viaggio di un anno intorno al mondo.

Ce lo mandava suo padre.

Stava nel suo liceo, ma era più grande di lei.

Per forza, se si era diplomato.

Be’, si è messa a dire che non le interessava dove sarebbe andato quel ragazzo. Che per quel che importava a lei, poteva anche andare all’inferno. Che uno che fa dei regali per cancellare i suoi sensi di colpa non si meritava che la gente gli volesse bene. O che accettassero i suoi regali. Anche se ne avevano bisogno. E che sperava che se lo mangiassero i coccodrilli.

Be’, la capisco, il padre di quel ragazzo era ricco. E lei lo sapeva che io non potevo mandarla da nessuna parte, dopo il diploma.

Ho un buon lavoro, certo. Ma tra l’affitto di questa casa, l’assicurazione, le tasse scolastiche e tutto il resto…E quel ragazzo che faceva un giro intorno al mondo.

È ovvio che a pensarci può scappare la pazienza. Però un padre che manda via il figlio per un anno non deve volergli molto bene. Sapevo che ci avrebbe pensato anche lei. E che sarebbe tornato tutto a posto.

Perché noi ci volevamo bene.

Si è calmata, infatti. Le girava solo un po’ la testa. Con una sfuriata come quella ci si stanca.

Il giorno dopo era domenica. È uscita di casa dopo colazione.

Ciao. Non aspettarmi per pranzo. Ti voglio bene, papà.

E mi ha dato un bacio. Sono stato contento. Non lo faceva spesso.

Dopo pranzo è venuta la polizia. Hanno detto che c’era stato un incidente.

E hanno guardato dappertutto.

Regolamenti.

E in camera sua c’erano cinquecento dollari e il foglio con l’indirizzo di un dottore.

Si vede che voleva comprare qualcosa.

È stato un incidente, certo. Non stava bene, le girava la testa, e allora è caduta.

È stato un incidente, certo.

Perché avrebbe dovuto buttarsi nel fiume?

 


End file.
